Izanagi
Character Outline Appearance Body type: slim (from his mother) Hair color: Honey blonde (but when he arrived in Japan, his aunt used to dye his hair to black) Eye color: Deep blue-violet Personality * Alignment System: True Neutral * MBTI: ISFJ Background London Arc When Anglo-Japan alliance established, his British diplomat father, met his Japanese mother; daughter of Japan Politician at that time. Soon, his parent moved to England before WW1 happened and his big brother was born at that time. Cecil was born in Oxford, at his father's origin city. He grew up there until 12 years old, lives in nice place and he learnt many things from his dad. Even his dad is a diplomat, but his father let him to learn many other things. He wants to prepare both of his son for their future. Young Cecil learnt to use weapon to. His favorite was tiny weapon since his body is smaller than his big bro, so he couldn't hide anything larger than his hand. But the peaceful day soon ended. His family murdered one by one, started from his uncle. His father asked his mother to go back to japan with Cecil because it was dangerous to stay there, but when Cecil and his mother arrived in Japan, his mother was assasinated by poison. He soon lived in his Grandfather house with his aunt and adapt with the people quickly. A few months after he arrived in Japan, he got a letter from his big brother that his father murdered, and he told Cecil to stay in Japan, never going back to England until the situation better. Japan Arc He met Elliiot since he was 15 years old. They grew up together until Cecil was 19. His grandfather passed away, then he got letter from his brother, that his father passed away. Cecil felt lost and Elliot promised he won't left cecil alone. But the day after tomorrow, Elliot was gone too. His store was burnt but no corpsed found. Cecil then invited by his grandfather's collague to join D-Kikan test because it's his grandfather's request if he passed away. After Blitzkrieg 1941 Izanagi's last mission was to decrypt some England's information to US about making alliance for taking down Japan in WW2. He managed to do that and sent the information to Yuuki before the Germany attacked London again. Iza was on his way to go back to Japan by train when the bomb hit the city harshly. He was badly injured and someone rescued him from the wrecks. Still unconcious, the helper brought Iza to Sweden and stayed there until the wars were over. D-Kikan After graduated from public school, he was continuing his grandfather's job, working for expat. But Then Yuuki invited him to join the test for D-Kikan as it's his grandfather last wish. He knew Cecil won't have anywhere to go, so he ask Yuuki to give his grandson a chance to have a place to "live". Stat Ability Relationship tba Trivia * Category:D-Agency Category:Character